


【まーさく】那之后的事情

by ai917



Series: 麻樱世界线一 [1]
Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F, 片思い
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai917/pseuds/ai917





	【まーさく】那之后的事情

拿着事先准备好的钥匙，小田做了几个深呼吸才让自己稍微放松一些。

  
每次约会的地方都不一样，每次都是对方发来地址和钥匙的位置，自己只需要在约好的时间赴约……  
距离上一次有半年了，偶尔小田也想主动联系对方，但“互不打扰”是两人之间的约定。  
或许是比较忙吧。  
小田的工作真的很忙，即便如此，她还是赶着回自己的公寓洗了个澡，换了一身干净的衣服才匆匆赴约。

打开门，房间的布局非常普通，这是那个人的喜好。比起充满情趣道具和暧昧灯光的情侣酒店，这种普普通通的日式公寓让她们觉得更自在。

客厅一片漆黑，但小田知道那个人已经来了。

放下包，寻着浴室的水声，小田找到了那个一脸疲惫的人。

“佐藤前辈……”

浴室门没有关，小田在门外看着她每次累到不行时都会出现的，仿佛醉酒一般迷离的眼神。

佐藤缓慢地看向小田的方向，意外她一脸素净，问：“今天没有工作？”

“节目录完后，回公寓换了身衣服……”

小田想知道佐藤最近的工作。但现役时，佐藤就把私人行程瞒得死死的，毕业后更是除了公司艺人全部出席的那种活动，都不会碰到她几次。  
终究还是没法问出口。

“也不用赶过来，你不过来我大概就睡着了。”

佐藤嘟哝着，小田知道她只是随口说说。

佐藤扶着浴缸边缘站起来，小田不敢看她，慌慌张张地转身，说：“我先去换下衣服……”

佐藤没理她，自顾自地拿浴巾把身体裹起来，一只手抓住重叠的部分，让浴巾不至于散开。

她没穿拖鞋，在浴室和卧室之间，留下一连串湿漉漉的脚印。

小田刚刚把外套挂起来，佐藤就进入了房间。锁好门，走到小田身后，滚烫的吻印在她的耳后。

“啊…”

小田意外地叫出声，接着一声不吭的任由佐藤在她颈后落下一片凌乱的吻。

佐藤一只手抓着自己的浴巾，另一只手绕到前面替小田解开衬衣的纽扣。

“你每次都穿衬衣，是喜欢我来替你解扣子？”

“……”

小田无言以对，佐藤的指尖在解扣子的同时划过她的肌肤。  
这种程度的接触，小田已经有反应了。她是喜欢这个人的触碰，和床上的事情无关。

她很久以前就喜欢佐藤了，倒不如说是因为喜欢她，所以无法自拔。

“小田，转过来。”

佐藤亲吻着她耳廓，声音低沉沙哑。

小田乖乖转过身去，佐藤松开手，她的一切都暴露在小田面前，“抱着我。”

房间里空气有些凉，两人总有让自己不着凉的办法，因此不喜欢在卧室开暖风。

小田脱下衬衣，把自己的身体和佐藤的贴在一起。

“佐藤前辈真暖和…”

她进，佐藤退，两个人一起倒在了床上。

小田知道她不喜欢废话，一边亲吻她，一边把手伸入她那火热的双腿之间。

指尖被湿润的感觉让小田有些意外，正犹豫着是否此刻进入，佐藤的声音冷冷地，像是命令一般：“做吧。”

她抬起腰，给了小田一个更容易进入的姿势。小田把手指缓慢地送进她体内，那里一如既往的湿润。她在那个紧窒的通道中动了动，佐藤间或漏出一两声闷哼。

见她今天状态不错，小田恋恋不舍地放开她那双唇瓣，加快了手指的进出，佐藤勾住小田的脖子，忍住快感说：“快…点…”

房间里只剩下两人粗重的喘息，一分钟后，佐藤的呼吸顿了顿，小田也累得在她身边躺下。

“小田越来越敷衍了。”

得到一次满足的人提出了自己的意见。而一直被对方节奏带着走的小田，对前辈这种贼喊捉贼的行为已经见怪不怪了。

“但是和小田上床很合拍。”

只是床上合拍，喜欢的人这样定义自己的存在，小田胸口有些酸涩。

手指从她身体里拿出来，她们又成为两个无关的个体了。

不知道哪一次，前辈们都毕业了，她俩也成年了。带着后辈们去地方巡演，在当地第一晚演出结束后，两人一起去了酒吧，回到房间后，佐藤也是这样，主动和小田有了第一次越界的行为。

表面上两人装做什么都没有发生，或许是小田这样的处理正对了佐藤的胃口，之后佐藤总会摸到小田床上，什么也不说，亲吻拥抱，仿佛一对很有默契的恋人。

但两人从来没有聊起过相关的事情。

现役时，演唱会是她们约会的最好掩饰。  
毕业后，佐藤通过line联系小田，而小田无论工作多忙都一定赴约。

小田知道佐藤没有结婚的打算，但是仅仅是上床，也不见得她就喜欢女生。

“你还穿着内衣啊。”

佐藤翻身跨在小田身上，把她内衣往上推，一对丰满圆润的胸在空气中傲然地挺立着。

“我喜欢小田碰我的胸，小田呢？胸比麻大，应该会比麻更舒服吧。”

她的手指比小田要长一个指节，小田正好能一只手握住佐藤的胸，佐藤也正好可以随意地玩弄小田那双堪称凶器的乳房。

“麻想留吻痕，可以吗？”

虽然在身下时是发号司令的独裁者，但在取悦小田的时候，她会看心情向小田取得同意。

小田点点头，“嗯。”

她这副顺从的姿态，让佐藤难以抑制地加重了力度。

并不是不喜欢，但小田无论佐藤做什么都会顺从她，这让佐藤有种挫败感。想欺负她，想看她沉迷在情爱里的表情，想听她说令人脸红的台词，想欺负她，让她哭，让她求饶……佐藤原本打算仔细品尝久违的甜品，但这会儿，改变主意，准备看看小田能忍到什么时候。

手伸入腿间，那里已经准备充分了。

“我们真的很合拍呢。”

麻撑起自己，看着小田。这不同往常的前奏，让小田有些疑惑。

以往的话，自己准备好了，她会毫不客气地贯穿，完全不在乎自己的感受，只是霸道地占有。

佐藤看她发呆，心情愉快了些，猛地往下一缩。  
她第一次用这种方式来伺候小田。

她记得最开始，对于自己的需求，小田是无论如何都会满足的。忘了什么时候，想试试在上面是什么感觉。

好奇地尝试了一次，意外被小田强行忍耐的表情和迷乱的眼神吸引了。从小田那里获得了接近满分的体验，却在主动的时候交出不及格的试卷，意识到自己过于粗暴正是半年前那一次。

那之后害怕小田拒绝，一直不敢找她。

但是压抑的愧疚，还有绝对不可能承认的思念，已经让她工作上频频不在状态了。

必须见一面——发出了邀请后，等了三个小时看到她回复了一个“嗯”。

冷淡的回应，让她有些不安。在泡澡的时候，她真的差点睡着……真的以为她不会来了。

佐藤收起思绪，脱下小田最后一件贴身衣物，薄薄的布料上，一片清晰可见的水渍让她呼吸急促。

“每次都这样吗？”

佐藤伸出两指，把腿间的液体抹开，别有用心地在小田敏感的部位轻轻摩擦。

“…这样？”小田微微喘气。

“嗯，这样，明明就很想要，却不说。”

“……”

“你看，你又不说话……每次麻不帮你，你都自己解决吗？”

“……”小田不想回答，但又怕她说自己不说话，于是避重就轻地说：“睡一觉就好了……”

佐藤在她那里用舌头舔舐，小田觉得身下酸软，不由得颤抖起来。

“佐藤前辈……”

陌生的感觉令小田有些害怕，佐藤居然会舔自己。说不清楚是身体的快感更令她害怕，还是佐藤突如其来的体贴让她害怕。

小田的思绪总被佐藤的舌头打乱。

虽然想学小田那样用舔的就能让自己高潮，但佐藤不是很熟悉小田的敏感部位，加上小田刻意压抑自己的快感让她无法判断，差不多一分多钟她就累了。

“小田不喜欢这样？”佐藤只能这样猜测。

小田咬着嘴唇，怕一出声就暴露自己此刻有多兴奋。她摇摇头，佐藤不明白是什么意思，想再试一试，于是又埋进小田双腿之间，把顶端含在口中像接吻一样缠着它吸吮。

小田一直强忍着不愿意出声，此刻更是双手紧紧抓住床单，抵抗着一波又一波的快感。

她快不行了。

但是不想这样的姿势被佐藤看到。

“佐…藤……前辈…停下来…”

断断续续的请求声传入佐藤耳中，像是一直摸黑前进的人看到了光。佐藤没有停下，而是双手将小田的腿固定在自己肩上，更加投入的去欺负那颗小豆子。

“啊…别……前辈……”

小田挣脱不开，想起身却抬头看到佐藤埋着头认真的表情。

“佐藤さん！”

高潮那一刻，小田的脑子一片空白。

佐藤跪在她身畔，看她可爱的后辈此刻剧烈地喘着气、脖子和胸前都是汗津津的。不禁有些动容。

明明比自己大几个月，为什么总是由着自己欺负她呢？

小田第一次在这种时候觉得很累，工作的疲劳一下子涌上来，她困得很，下意识地摸到佐藤的手，与她十指紧扣。

“歇一下…”

她这样说着，很快就睡着了。

这么近的距离，佐藤轻易可以看到她的憔悴。

白天的时候，偶尔听到经纪人提到小田，就顺口问了句：那家伙最近在干嘛。

得知她今天的行程很满，却还是约了她。

明明可以不来的。

任她握着自己的手入睡，佐藤此刻也没有更多旖旎的想法，扯过被子把自己和小田裹起来，很快也睡过去了。

 

如果距离能产生感情，那她们早就该深深爱上彼此了。  
但从现役到接连毕业，连距离都变得更远了。

对小田来说，佐藤是不擅长表达自己的人，她可以轻易解读佐藤的情绪，却无法解读关于自己的那一部分。于是踟蹰不前。

对佐藤来说，如果有人问：和小田只是床伴吗？答案肯定不是的。但更多的部分她一直懒得去想，不擅长处理复杂的事情，于是就那样搁置着。

一觉到天亮，小田先醒过来，看到熟睡的佐藤就在自己面前，心跳骤然加速。

佐藤放松的时候嘴角总是向下抿着，像个孩子似的。小田忽地想起昨晚佐藤的行为，有些不敢去看她的嘴唇。

两人事后不会有任何温存。这种事后的早上，既不会拥抱也不会接吻。

看着近在咫尺的佐藤，小田觉得要走进她心里还有很远很远。

“嗡嗡…嗡嗡…”

手机收到新邮件，是前辈发来的。

“明天一起逛街吗？经纪人给我放了假。”

在地方活跃的石田也是工作不断，小田心想佐藤从来不会一周内连续约自己，便答应了。

一叶障目，说的就是此刻的三人。

因为小田的顺从而看不到自己内心的佐藤。  
因为佐藤的冷淡而看不到石田感情的小田。  
因为神经比较粗而看不到小田目光落在何处的石田。


End file.
